Pool Party
by reany
Summary: Jake and Haley get invited to the same pool party.  A Jaley one-shot.


**A/N This is a one-shot written for Tvmatchmaker795 who asked for a poolside story. Don't know if this is what you had in mind but this is what came to mind. Hope you like it.**

**HPOV**

"So all is quiet, huh?" I asked Jake on the video chat. Now that school was out for the summer we needed to check in with each other to make sure there were no monsters on the loose.

"Not a peep. So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Well, Roxanne's cousin Emily is in town and she is throwing a pool party. The whole squad is going. Emily used to live here and we were good friends. It should be fun except that Emily went to school with Justin Bieber before he became famous so it's all she talks about. Its really annoying."

"Wait, Emily from Ontario?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she is Critter's cousin. He invited me to the same pool party. " He said amazed.

"You'll be at the same pool party?" I asked getting excited.

"I guess so." He replied grinning.

"That's awesome!" I shouted a little too eagerly. Jake perked up. Trying to cover I continued, " I mean, ummm… then you can help me out when Emily gets too annoying. You can help get me out of there."

"Oh, " Jake looked disappointed. "Sure, just let me know what I can do, Partner."

Feeing uncomfortable I ended the call, "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Haley."

I sat there with a grin on my face. Ever since switching bodies with Jake due to the Gelatinous Cube, I have been hoping to get a look at Jake's body again. But from my view, not the awkwardness of being in his body. Ooooo, I can hardly wait.

I dressed in a red bikini and pulled on a yellow sundress over the top. I looked in the mirror satisfied with how I looked and headed out to the party.

I was right on time for the party to start. Never hurts to be punctual is my motto. Roxanne greeted me at the door.

"I see you decided to actually show up for something, Haley." She said snidely.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I always go places when I am invited." She's just trying to start something with me but I won't let her. I'm in too good a mood. "So where's Emily?" I asked looking around. I scanned the room for both Emily and Jake. I don't want to be stuck with Emily without Jake nearby.

"She's out by the pool." Roxanne tilted her head toward the back.

"Have you seen Jake?" I asked.

Roxanne's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You mean that dork you are always hanging out with from mime club?"

"That would be the one," I smiled.

"Why would he be here? Did you invite him or something?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No, he's friends with Critter. He said he was coming with him."

"Oh." Roxanne still looked at me critically. "Well, go make yourself at home," she directed.

I grabbed a water out of the fridge and headed out the back to the pool. Once outside I glanced around the pool on the look out for Jake.

Then I spotted him. He was over by the deep end talking to Critter. There he was in a pair of black trunks with some sort of comic book character on them. He had his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare at his chest. Wow! Being a member of the Troop and all its physical demands sure has paid off for Jake. He has gotten more built than when I last saw him. His chest muscles are more defined and I definitely see ab muscles that I don't remember were there before. The sunlight shone in his curly hair and it lit him up like a Greek hero. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair. His muscles rippling and flowing with his every movement. I was mesmerized.

It was right then that Emily stepped up in front of me. "Haley!" she squealed loudly. At the sound of my name Jake looked over at me. I saw his face light up and he nodded at me.

"Emily, its so good to see you again." I pulled her in for a hug. I smiled at Jake over her shoulder.

"Hey," she said grabbing my hand, "lets go sit and catch up." She smiled warmly and pulled me over to some chairs by the side of the pool. "We can catch some rays here and get the skinny on all the gossip."

I really do like Emily when she is not going on about Justin Bieber. I set my water down on the table between the two seats. I then pulled my towel out of my bag and laid it across the chair. Since it was hot and I didn't really want funky tan lines, I pulled my yellow sundress over my head. I folded it neatly so it didn't wrinkle and put it in my bag. I shook my hair and then reached up to pull it into a knotted ponytail.

As I did this I glanced up at Jake. He was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. This made me smile. When he saw that I caught him staring, he grinned. I grinned back and waved him over. I needed him nearby in case Emily goes on a Justin Bieber tangent. Besides, I'd like a closer look at him myself.

Emily and I chatted about old times and I caught her up on who was seeing whom and who broke up with whom. Some time during the conversation Jake sat down on the seat next to me. He already knew Emily from before she moved so there was no need to introduce them. He was able to slip quietly next to me. When I'd get a chance, I stole glances at him. The sun kissed look suits him.

It didn't take long before the conversation turned to Justin. Under the table I reached for Jake to let him know that I might need saving soon. Since I wasn't looking, my hand landed on his inner thigh near his knee. I wasn't looking at him so I didn't notice him tense up. He didn't jerk away so I left my hand there. Without thinking my thumb started tracing circles on his skin.

"So then Justin friend requested me. Isn't that cool?" She jabbered on. "It proves that he knows me and I'm not just some fan."

I smiled and nodded at her. I needed to get out of there. Jake hadn't moved or said anything so I moved my hand a little higher up his thigh and squeezed. Then continued the circles with my thumb on his leg.

Jake suddenly stood up and he mumbled something about needing to talk to Critter and walked away. So much for saving me from Emily. He must have had enough of the conversation too.

"So what's up between you and Jake?" Emily asked once Jake was out of earshot. She grinned at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I told her. I watched him walk over and sit down next to Critter. "So, Justin friended you, huh?" I redirected the conversation away from Jake and me. Unfortunately it was to my least favorite subject.

"Oh yeah. He replies to all my comments on his wall all the time," she continued. After a few minutes she changed the subject back to Jake. "Seems to be he likes Roxanne."

"What?" I asked confused.

She nodded toward Jake and Critter. "Jake keeps looking at her. I think somebody's got a crush."

I turned to look and saw Jake looking at Roxanne. She had her back to him completely oblivious. My heart sank a little but then I remembered that she would never go out with him.

I shrugged. Then changing the subject again I asked what Ontario was like in the winter. By the time I looked back Jake was gone.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I took my bag and my towel with me, hoping this was a sign that I was done talking. As I rounded the corner in the house, I froze at the sight before me.

There in the hallway were Jake and Roxanne kissing.

**JPOV**

There I was in the hallway being kissed by head cheerleader Roxanne. This was not how I thought the day was going to go.

After I got off the video chat with Haley last night all I could think about was how excited I was to see Haley in a bathing suit. I remembered how she looked when we switched bodies and couldn't wait to see her again.

I arrived a little early with Critter but I was so excited to see Haley. Critter was so excited to see all the cheerleaders in bathing suits.

Haley wasn't there yet so Critter and I grabbed a soda and went outside where all the bikini clad girls were. We enjoyed the view and chatted how we couldn't believe our luck at being one of the few boys invited to the party.

"Haley!" I heard a squeal. I looked up searching for the prettiest girl at the party. I saw her hugging Emily, Critter's cousin. I smiled and nodded a hello at her.

She smiled back. Then I watched as Emily pulled her away. They settled on a spot to sit. Haley made herself at home placing her towel down. Then the most amazing thing happened. Haley pulled off her yellow dress and stood there in the most jaw dropping red bikini. My memories of her did not do any justice to the beauty standing at the other end of the pool. The material clung to her body perfectly. The bikini was modest enough to cover all the important areas but revealing enough to show her perfect body. At that moment I wished I were in her body still with free reign to do as I pleased. Then like they do in the movies she shook her curly blonde hair. It seemed to sway in slow motion. As she pulled it up into a ponytail she looked up at me. I was mesmerized. I had been caught staring with my mouth open. I'm sure drool must have been falling down my chin. I grinned at her sheepishly and she grinned back and waved me over.

"Dude," Critter said laughing, "drool much?"

"Ha ha." I answered. "So who are you checking out?"

I only half listened as Critter spoke. I watched as Haley and Emily sat and started chatting. After a little bit I excused myself and walked over to where they sat. I slipped onto the seat next to Haley. Without a word I listened as they gossiped. I got the inside scoop on all the makeups and breakups at Lakewood High.

Emily turned the subject to Justin Bieber. I chuckled because I knew this was what Haley was hoping to avoid. Suddenly Haley's hand was on my thigh. I froze. I was not expecting that at all.

When she did not remove her hand I started to relax a little. But then she started tracing circles with her thumb on my inner thigh. All brain function shut down. The blood flow redirected from my brain to other areas of my body. I tried to focus on the conversation but heard nothing.

All of a sudden Haley's hand slid higher and she squeezed. She then resumed her thumb circles. Was she trying to kill me? My body reacted the way any teenage boy's would with the hand of a hot girl on his thigh so near his manhood.

I needed to get out of there fast before I completely embarrassed myself. I stood up without a word and walked quickly over to where Critter was seated.

"Dude, this party rocks!" He didn't even notice my absence.

"Yeah. The sights are awesome." I agreed hoping he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable I was.

He didn't. He then proceeded to complain about Roxanne, his cousin's cousin. I would look up at Roxanne as he complained, grateful that he took my mind off of Haley. I had to agree with him. While Roxanne is hot, her cruelty and attitude made her very ugly.

"Hey, Dude. I gotta hit the head," I said standing.

As I headed down the hall toward the bathroom I heard Roxanne's evil voice say to someone. "Well, lets test it out and see how she reacts."

She then called my name. When I turned around to see what she wanted, Roxanne pulled me into a kiss.

I stood there stunned not kissing her back. After less than a minute she pulled away. She looked to the side with an evil smile.

I looked in the same direction to see Haley in the hall staring at us. Roxanne walked away saying triumphantly to herself, "I knew it."

**HPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like I had a ball of lead dropped onto my stomach. Why was Jake kissing Roxanne? Well, why shouldn't he? I reasoned with myself. We are just friends. But still I hate to see him with anyone else.

I needed to get out of there. I mumbled something about the bathroom and walked quickly away.

"Haley." I heard Jake call my name. I made my face as serene as I could then turned around. I smiled as if I just noticed him there.

"Hi, Jake. I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Me too." He said. "I'll walk with you."

"Sooooo…" I was trying to be gracious, "you two look good together." I lied.

"What?" Jake looked confused.

I was trying to be ok with Jake and Roxanne. He is my friend and I do want him happy. I just wish it were me he was happy with.

"You and Roxanne. I saw you…you know…kissing. I'm a little surprised though." I paused. "She really doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh." Jake's eyes got wide. "You mean…" he pointed back to where they had been standing. "That was nothing. That was weird. She just walked up and kissed me. I didn't kiss her." He tried to explain.

"That's not what I saw." I mumbled.

Jake's eyes lit up and he started to smile. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" I turned away afraid that he would see the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He grabbed my arm, took a step toward me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "I kind of like it."

A shiver ran down my spine. I don't know if it was his lips by my ear, his breath on my neck, his hand on my arm or his words, but my knees were starting to get weak.

I turned around to spit some harsh retort, but I misjudged how close Jake was standing next to me. Our eyes locked.

"I…I'm…I'm not…" was all I could get out. I dropped my bag. Jake chuckled realizing the effect he was having on me. He looked down to my lips then back up to my eyes. Involuntarily I licked my lips.

Jake started to lean toward me. Closing the gap I leaned toward him. Suddenly it dawned on me what we were about to do. Jake is my friend. We can't to this. It would change things and we need to be able to focus if we were to continue fighting monsters.

Reluctantly I backed away. I picked up my bag and turned to leave.

"Wait." Jake called. "Where are you going?"

"I've a…I've got some math homework to do," flew out of my mouth.

"But its summer vacation."

"No time to get started like the present." I called back to a confused Jake. I rushed out the door as quickly as I could.

Once outside I took a deep breath and released it. Then with a big smile on my face I started walking home. I think I might have feelings for Jake. And he might just feel the same.


End file.
